


Safe

by Celievamp



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celievamp/pseuds/Celievamp
Summary: River finds out.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** River/Kaylee (pre-relationship)

  
Author's notes: River/Kaylee (pre-relationship)  


* * *

Safe

## Safe

**SAFE**

"Simon - have you seen your sister? Book is looking for her. He wants a word about some missing chocolate." Zoe shouted from the walkway. 

"She was with Kaylee earlier down in the engine compartment. I haven't seen her since," Simon said. "Though if chocolate's involved no one's likely to until she's finished it. It's like a religious rite with River, always has been." 

Simon would never give her up, not over something as inconsequential as chocolate. River snuggled back into her hiding place and took another mouthful of the dark sweet confection. It had been so long since she'd had chocolate. She could remember every time she had ever tasted it, that burst of sensation, the wonderful amalgam of texture and taste. Chocolate always tasted warm to her. Warm, bright and yet dark at the same time. Smooth, so smooth as it coated the tongue, the inside of the mouth, the throat, sliding down and down. River did not think she would ever find anything as fine, as essentially satisfying as chocolate. 

But then she was only a kid. In everyone else's eyes anyway. A scarily advanced genetically superior kid, but only a kid. But sometimes she felt ageless. Sometimes she felt as if they were the children. What did they know? What did she know? 

She let her mind wander around her shipmates. Her brother in their quarters reading a book, his surface thoughts calm, ordered hiding the perpetual turmoil underneath. She did not go there, his anguish and guilt over what she had suffered suffocating, terrifying her more than the actuality ever had. Zoe thinking of Wash, of last night, of how sweet he had been and yet so frustrating. He still would not believe that she was willing to give up her exciting life as a mercenary, as Mal's right hand woman and find some little quiet planet to settle on and have his children. Mal planning their route with Wash who was thinking of Zoe. Mal was remembering the glimpse he had had of Inara, the bare skin of her back and shoulder... not thinking of who she was with right now, wishing he could afford her, wishing he didn't have to think about affording her. She skipped over Jayne. His thoughts were either childishly simple or downright disturbing. Book... searching his memory for recipes for chocolate brownies that did not involve chocolate because someone.... Oops. And Kaylee. Sweet Kaylee who had a crush on her clueless brother Simon who was thinking of... 

.... The touch of smooth skin brushing against her, bird slender yet strong arms, long dark hair that smelt of rain and summer flowers, the sight of her dancing, her long legs poised, arched, floating on air... the feyness that was so different, magical, scary but in a good way. Oh such a good way. 

Kaylee loved her. The thought warmed her, made her feel safe in a way she had not felt in a long time, not since the before time, before the Academy, before the tests, before two by two hands of blue. River smiled. Kaylee loved her. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Safe**   
Author:   **Celievamp**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **03/20/05**   
Characters:  River   
Pairings:  River/Kaylee   
Summary:  River finds out.   
Notes:  River/Kaylee (pre-relationship)   
  



End file.
